


Piano Man

by Clockworkcarriage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Music AU, Piano, i know nothing about pianos so dont hit me if im so wrong, idk i just really liked the idea of pianoplayer!cas tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcarriage/pseuds/Clockworkcarriage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers the beautiful piano inside a music room within the bunker; and Dean discovers the beauty of Cas playing him the music. </p><p>(Short and fluffy; Sam is hella sassy, just the way we like him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

Castiel had wandered into this room by mistake, and by the second day, it didn't feel like a mistake at all. It felt like a blessing. His hands trailed along the smooth ivory of the piano keys, and he pressed his index finger to a single key, and felt the sound of the note reverberate through his graceless chest. He hesitated, glancing back at the double doors, and at the single door on the other side of the seemingly empty room, before sitting down on the piano bench. 

The piano and its bench were the only pieces of furniture in the room, except for a single armchair beside the piano and a desk lamp that lit up the room with a soft golden glow. The room was surprisingly dust free, and he welcomed that. 

He laid his fingers on the keys, closed his eyes, and played. 

***** 

"Cas?" 

Dean gripped the doorknob and shoved inside, the door silently opening. His lips fell open, eyes searching, and he just barely managed to keep quiet as he saw Castiel. 

The fallen angel was on a piano bench, his back to him, and Dean watched the man's shoulders move swiftly as he played along the instrument. The room was soundproofed, and no music had been heard outside of the closed doors; Dean was, quite simply, surprised. 

The music faded, drawing to a close, and Castiel suddenly glanced over his shoulder, feeling the gaze of someone behind him. Dean and Cas locked eyes, Castiel blinking rapidly, before his lips turned up into a smile. 

"Hello, Dean." 

"Cas," Dean breathed, before coughing and clearing his throat. "Sorry, I, uh, didnt mean to interrupt. We didn't know where you were-" 

"You and Sam are searching for me?" Cas asked, cocking his head to the side, turning on the bench to look at Dean properly. 

"Well, just me," Dean admitted. "But now that I found you, I'll just go so you can continue playing." 

Castiel smiled, and lightly brushed the piano keys. The sleeve of his rolled up plaid shirt drifted down, and he shoved it back up with ease. The shirt was borrowed from Dean, a bit loose around the shoulders, but a much better fit than how Sam's had looked on him. His jeans were worn, also a hand-me-down from Dean, but his feet were bare on the wood floor. He claimed he didn't like shoes, despite having them during his angel experience ("They're confining to my feet, Dean." "Cas, just put on the damn boots." "Can't make me."), and his complaints reminded Dean of petulant child, so he'd given up trying to persuade the man. 

"You can stay for awhile if you'd like," Cas said. "I know you don't want to do any research." 

Dean smiled for the first time all day, and slipped inside the room. He closed the door behind him as Cas slid around to face the piano again. Dean walked over and settled in the armchair beside the instrument. 

"I didn't know you could play the piano," he said, and Cas smiled his little smile again. 

"I can play any instrument created by God and his creations," he replied to the hunter. "My lack of wings doesn't stop me from having knowledge." 

"Can ya play me a song?"

Cas hesitated, before furrowing his brow and looking right at Dean. 

He fidgeted as Cas stared at him, and he was about to open his mouth to say something, when the ex-angel placed his hands back on the piano and began to play. Dean glanced down at the piano, and watched Cas' long and thin fingers slide along the keys. The notes of music swam around the room and filled Dean's ear. 

He didn't know the song, he didn't know the musician that created it. But he did know that by watching Castiel play it with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, he wondered why Cas said he didn't have any grace at all; when, right now in Dean's eyes, he looked like he was lighting up the room with the best Heaven had to offer. 

***** 

It went on for weeks, and it wasn't until Sam reached a breaking point in his research did he need his brother. He called out Dean's name, listening for maybe a clink of dishes in the kitchen, or the sound of a faucet turning off, or just footsteps anywhere. 

Silence. 

Sam stood, and began his walk upstairs, peeking in every room, his mantra of 'Dean?' being unanswered every single time. 

It was the closed set of double doors that Sam reached last. He opened a single door on the left side, and peered inside. 

The room was a soft glow from the single lamp in the room, illuminating his brother and the fallen angel. Music flowed to Sam, and he blinked, recognizing the piece. Jess had played it frequently, saying it would be their wedding dance song, because it was about love, and isn't that what they had? 

Neither of the pair saw him, and when the song trailed to a stop, Dean let out a light laugh, his eyes bright, and Cas stood from the bench. 

"I'll go get a glass of water," Cas said, and when he offered anything for Dean, the other man refused. Cas strode across the room and out of the single door on that side, away from Sam. 

Sam took that moment to step fully inside the music room, letting the door close behind him. "Dean?" 

His brother flinched in his seat, hadn't noticed him at all, and slapped a hand to his chest. "Jesus, Samantha, why are you friggin sneakin' up on people for?" 

"I didn't sneak, I've been here for at least five minutes," Sam said honestly. "I think I found something in the case we're working on, and I was trying to find you-" 

"Cas was playing the piano," Dean said matter of factly. "Pretty damn well, if I might add." 

"I heard," Sam said with a chuckle. "A beautiful piece, too." 

Dean laughed his own way, and slapped a hand on the piano top. "He's always playing that song for me." 

"Wait... He always plays that for you?" 

"Damn straight," Dean replied. "Every time. It's nice. Didn't think I'd like classical, but he has a way of making it sound awesome." 

The younger brother ran a hand through his long hair, and blew out a breath. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Sammy? What is it?" 

"The song," he began, "it's a love piece." 

Dean slowly got to his feet, eyes locked with Sam's. "A love piece?" 

Sam nodded. "It's by a famous musician, written for his lover. And you said Castiel's been playing that for you every time?" 

Dean leaned against the piano as if he needed support, and rubbed a hand over his face. "Sammy, he's been playing me a love piece every day, then." 

Sam reached behind him and grabbed one of the double door's knobs. As he twisted his wrist, he sighed again. "Yeah, Dean. He has. I'm gonna go before he comes back, so talk to him about it." 

Dean dropped the hand from his face, eyes wide and scared. He looked like a little boy. "What? You're leaving? Sammy, I can't talk to him now that I know-" 

"You can and you will," Sam said firmly. "The guy's in love with you, and don't give me that whole 'he's a guy' thing, Dean. Why can't you just let yourself be happy for once?" He walked out of the room, irritated at his brother for being so stupid and unseeing, when he himself was being blind- Castiel was standing in the hallway behind him. 

Sam jerked back, against the door he'd just closed. "Cas!" 

In one hand he held a glass of water, and in the other, a slice of pie on a porcelain plate, presumably for Dean. "Sam. Hello." 

There was an awkward silence, before Cas sighed. "You told him, didnt you? You recognized the piece. You were there the whole time." 

"How did you-?" 

"I commanded a garrison of angels, and I was soldier long before that," Castiel reminded him. "And even now I still know when there is someone behind my back. I left the room purposefully, so you could disclose with your brother, Sam." 

"You knew I'd tell him," Sam said, and he was impressed. 

"And now I must face the consequences of not telling him beforehand," Castiel said. He lifted up his pie plate slightly. "I thought ahead and brought pie to ease this problem." 

Sam laughed and began to walk away. "Yeah, that'll make it easier. Just shove the pie in his face. He'll forget it all." 

When Sam disappeared down the stairs at the end of the hall, Castiel looked down at the peacemaking pie in his hand. "Oh, but I don't want him to forget," he said softly. "But maybe treat me with the same respect as this pie when I walk in." 

***** 

The pie survived, but Dean's flushed face and Cas' mussed hair didn't when they finally emerged later that afternoon from the music room.


End file.
